


Healing of a Different Sort

by riisvay



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/pseuds/riisvay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid has learned much about fixing others from Ratchet, but some of the deepest wounds he has to fix are ones he can't even see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing of a Different Sort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenotechnophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenotechnophile/gifts).



> This was written for the First Aid to my Trailbreaker, in between RPs.

Sometimes, the worst injuries that Trailbreaker sustained in battle were nothing that First Aid could heal with screwdrivers and solder, or injections and patches.  It was the worst when there were no scratches or dents, no gouges or lost energon, not even smudges to buff off of the strategic specialist’s paint job.  Outwardly, absolutely nothing would be wrong.

 _(Trailbreaker took his job as a defensive strategist very, very seriously.  Every soldier taken down in a defensive battle was a blow to his spark—someone he should have been able to protect.  He’d never been able to remove himself from the reality of battle to see fighters and conditions as just numbers.  He took his job—arranging forces in the best defensive positions—as a personal mission to protect as many of their number as he could.)_

Later, after the seriously wounded were seen to, First Aid would find Trailbreaker in his quarters, waiting for his bonded with a sad smile, and here, no words or medical supplies were needed.  All his sparkmate needed was a loving touch, a forgiving presence, and the reassurance that everything was going to be alright. 

The medic could never fully convince his lover that the casualties weren’t his fault, but when they sank into each other in the relief of a spark merge, he knew that Trailbreaker would recharge easier that night, letting First Aid do the believing for him.


End file.
